tales of wriath:book1:chp1:sec1:darkrai
by Wriath
Summary: darkrai's back but not to protect a town, but to save the world from a terrible fate because his family is back but they are not the same as him, can darkrai save the world or will nightmares blanket the world. rated T for violence, language and blood
1. INTRO

Tales of wriath

Book1: the world of pokemon

Chapter1: arceus and his oracles

Sec1: darkrai

Hello my name is wriath now before you ask yes it's a …strange name I am the creator of the multiverse, everything I hold near and dear has been ripped from me by my brothers of evil, madness, and will. For you see I have a vow to never interact with the mortal world, physically of course for you see my book, the book of wriath tells the past, present, future, perspectives from others, and with this book I can change reality itself without interfering physically however every few universes I …break my vow and in the result my powers become stripped and my masks/my powers become wild and released into several universes four of us shaade, crzi, sheeld, and me merasca have to hunt each mask one from each world and then when the time comes we turn into wriath, antiwriath, mad wriath, and willwriath. Alas time is short and the first chapter begins a new let us delve into the story of darkrai… a name many know but this darkrai is special twas he was the one who saved Alamos town and the world itself long long ago.


	2. REPERAI

Tales of wriath

Book1: the world of pokemon

Chp1: arceus and his oracles

Sec1: darkrai

Start of anew

In kanto the first world of pokemon the night of the cresent blade

Brock comes running towards the town of cerulean screaming the name of the gymleader. "MISTY! MISTY! WHERE ARE YOU!"  
"what is it" said misty rubbing her eyes brocks eyes were widened in surprise for when misty came out she noticed it was noon and the sun has never come up yet, the only thing that had lightened up the sky was a cresent moon "the tower…..the sky….. person on top of the tower in lavender town" wheezed brock. "ok, ok, calm down take a deep breath and take me to lavender town" she said.

At lavender town a figure obscured by the shadow was standing on the very top of the lavender radio tower "so" breathed the figure " it appears I am the first to awaken, they they destroy my tower, of the dead, replace my tower with a-a radio station" DON'T WORRY SIR WE WILL GET YOU DOWN" said the police officer jenny brock going gaga over her in the backround "HA, typcal humans don't realize who their dealing with" the figure appears to rise and float down to where the crowd of people where gasping and backing away for then they could see who he really was. He looked like darkrai except his legs where a curly wisp tail, he didn't have a "skirt" around is waist, a flap covers his left eye, and three foot long blades on the sides of his forearms.

"what is it, where did it come from, is it dangerous" people in the crowd were asking in fear and terror. " who am I" the figure replied "I am the bearer of the white crescent crest, I am reperai now get out of my WAY! I have some family buisiness to attend to"


	3. SHADOWRAI

Tales of wriath

Book1: the world of pokemon

Chapter1: arceus's first world

Sec1:arceus and his oracles

page1: darkrai

In johto

Morty one of the gymleaders has been running rampant gathering the gym leaders for their help lance finally manages to catch him and say "whoa morty calm down wheres the fire?" morty quickly replies "that's the thing it's the burned tower something is throwing the workers out but none of them saw anything, I went to check it out but the shadows they were dancing… on the walls…three kings… burned in the fire…set by gosh… its scary even to remember, I ran out screaming" it was a long pause until lance replied "well im sure whatever it is it cant take all the gymleaders at once and the champion" lance and morty meet up with the rest of the johto gymleaders outside the burned tower it was a place of work and business now it just sits on the hill ominous in the third quarter moon lance says " whatever you saw morty it doesn't look that bad" as they all enter where out of nowhere green lights ignite on the lamps as organ music drifts through the halls.

Morty breaks the silence " its happening again" "you should not be here" an eerie voice ripples through the halls " I like to have fun before I leave my place of resting, I was going to leave but… since more toys are here I just have to stick around" just then the doors slam shut and shadows appear to dance to the organ music and as the gymleaders head farther into the tower they do not notice that one single shadow follows. "Morty" chuck says "the first part was kinda scary but" chuck Is cut off by the mysterios voice "kinda scary! I am shadowrai! The puppetmaster! I travel by shadows! I bring the darkness to life!" just then something grabs chuck by the neck and throws him out of the tower followed by screaming gym leaders. Shadowrai says this as he leaves into the forest " goodbye my toys, ill see you soon and my brother"


	4. GHOSTRAI

Tales of wriath

Book1: The worlds of pokemon

Chp1: Arceus and his oracles

Sec 1: Darkrai

In Hoen day of the quartarian lunar eclipse

The newly found tombs of what people call hogul and reafk were now open for touring and may and drew were going together. "UGH why did I let you drag me to this place!" drew said. "oh be quiet its not that bad" may replied. "ATTENTION" the tour guide said through her microphone "we will no split into two groups one will go to the tomb of hogul and the other to reafk" as the two teams split they had no idea of the first quarter

moon turning red like a lunar eclipse.

The tomb of hogul is similar to Egyptian tombs except for the dozens of cofagrigus like coffins lining the room with a huge one at the center end and mirrors line the sides of the room and the big one in the center floor had a statue of a strange figure on it. The huge coffin one was decorated with chains and two diamond eyes that peer into your soul as they stared into the mysterious statue " ahh some peace and quiet" drew says as he leans on a mirror in the Egyptian like tomb. "HEY!" screamed the tour guide "don't touch the artifacts!". "ok ok ok yeesh" drew replies. "now that that's over with" the tour guide sighs, "ahem, the tomb of hogul's hieroglyphics say that the glorious dusknoirians ruled across the land of Hoen with their immortal king duskiner and his queen ghostrai now we don't know if she was related to the legendary darkrai or not until we found this" (points to a group of symbols) "it says" the guide continues "that the kingdoms evil rule ended when the brother of the queen a figure shown in a black cloak and a mysterious maiden who brought light where she went came to end their rule as they fought valiantly to the palace they approached the throne and demanded they surrender, however, the king who was immortal did not, the duo found themselves over whelmed by the kings power until the found an unlikely ally his name was dukradet, or in English the grimnoir reaper the reaper struck a deal with the duo since deities like himself cannot interfere with the mortal world physically, he asked the two for a favor, he would give them the power to defeat him but at a price, they couldn't defeat the queen they had to seal her into stone, they agree to the deal and the reaper gives them immortality the duo manage to defeat the king but not kill him so they seal him into a golden sarcophagus and bind him with these chains (points to the chain marks on the big coffin) and sealed the queen in stone" "yeah, yeah very interesting" drew says and as he walks he trips hitting a mirror making it tilt which shines a red light across each mirror until it shines on the gray statue turning it a shade of purplish-black. Next thing they know the statue bursts to life and says " so this is what my kingdom puts me after my brother puts me in stone? Pathetic, please tell me what year is it and what location is this?" she asks the tour guide in a seductive voice. " i-its 2012 and where in shadowscare valley" "ahh so that's when the lunarion equinox begins father was very decisive about things like that, our plan was succeeding until HE betrayed us, but now this time (walks to the center coffin) oh husband dear its time to wake up ( she puts her finger to the center top of the coffin and drags it down making a thin but thick line through) then the worst of the worst happened a huge dusknoir with a big bulk, had bandages wrapped around it and a pharaohs headdress lugged out and snorted. Most of the tourists there stood there in shock and awe but not drew. "looks like folklore became real! Go! Flygon! The dragon type pokemon gets released from the pokeball. "hmph not surprised" ghostrai smirked "oh honey would you mind taking care of them(kisses the hulking dusknoir) " RIIIIIISSSSSEEEE" the leader says while holding ghostrai, then suddenly all the coffins open and dusknoirs wrapped in light brown bandages rise out of each one.


	5. Freakrai

Tales of Wriath

Book1: The worlds of pokemon

Chp1: arceus and his oracles

Sec1: Darkrai

sorry if i didnt update later something went seriously wrong with my CPU and I lost EVERYTHING, ONWARD WITH THE STORY: disclaimer -I dont own the pokemon franchise i just own the story and the OCs

IN Hoen the same day

"did anyone here that?" May said. No one responded and the group went to the tomb of reafk. The tomb of reafk was greek like, similar to the tomb of hogul, except for the coffins. All that stood there besides the collumns was a statue of a weeping woman with her face in her hands in the middle of the lunar eclipse sundial. "legend states that a relative of the famous darkrai had the ability to turn anything living to stone" the guide states "but the way the 'black knight' vanquished her was by using a special mirror to lock her gaze inside it and turn her and his other siblings to stone and the only way to reverse the curse was to have their bodies in the light of their moon".

"thats terrible" may states "to think that someones face can turn anything to stone also that she cant even comprehend what she looks like" the guide replies "its for the best, she was evil" "she, she doesnt look evil just really sad". Then the wall breaks down and out of the rubble Ghostrai and the dusknoir army march foreward. "Dear, Dear sister cant handle the way you look, ahh oh well PHANTOM SLASHER!" ghostrai then swings her elbow and shoots a purple wave of energy at the ceiling causing it to collapse and a red ray of light shines on the statue causing the stone to melt away and the figure looks like darkrai and she has three braids of white hair on its head, a mask covering her face

OYE thats NOT COOL BROSKI gonna have one helluva chat with arceus when i can

and her tail looks as if it can be used as a chainsaw. May almost screams at the site of her "yes scream..." she said "scream like all the others, all the others who never liked this..." "you-you dont look that bad" may stutters. "That bad... THAT BAD!" she then walks towards may and the group. "you have no idea what I look like NO ONE DOES! SO DO YOU WANT TO KNOW!" she then rips her mask off and everyone shuts their eyes. "come on dont you guys want to SNEAK A PEEK!". and slowly one by one the open their eyes

well guys thats the 4th part what do u think cause im thinking of turning it into a dialogue like

person: bla blah blah blah

or a POV, comment on what you think also i might skip ahead a few chpters like the ninjago area or HTTYD YOU DECIDE


End file.
